


Down to Basics

by WeSayNosoro



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Bandori Secret Santa 2019, F/F, Growing Up, Kanon and Misaki made brief appearances, fluff???, uhhhh all you need to know is that they’re Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: On how Kaoru finds comfort in herself, and Chisato finds value in opening up a little, sometimes.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Down to Basics

_To Kaoru, Chisato was the sun._

_Because firstly, what kind of person would she be if she didn’t use cheesy metaphors whenever she could? And secondly..._

_...well, it was the truth._

_She sat cross-legged in front of the TV in her room one night, focusing intently on that blonde hair and magenta eyes that glistened with tears as a young girl was informed of the death of a close relative._

_She wasn’t Chisato Shirasagi in that moment. No, she was the girl on the screen, brought to life with impeccable acting skills honed from years of practice._

_And she shined brighter than anything else on that screen. She was somebody unattainable, somebody who Kaoru comforted at her worst and laughed with at her best._

_And yet..._

She was used to the applause by now. Girls would cry out her name, waving their hands wildly in the hope she’d notice them— and of course, she did. After all, it was the support of everyone that helped her get this far in becoming the person she wanted to be.

Sometimes, she would imagine Chisato in the wings, hugging her and praising her efforts, saying that she was so glad they could stand on the stage together as equals. She wondered what Chisato would think of her now, grown up, outgoing and flirtatious, a sight to behold.

Yet she wasn’t expecting the look of disgust that crossed her old friend’s face upon meeting her for the first time since elementary school. The girl that Kaoru had looked up to for as long as she could remember, now seemed to _resent_ her for some reason that she refused to tell.

Had she become someone unrecognisable? 

Kaoru’s persona felt natural to her; she could learn to like herself as she was and she was happy on stage. _The happiest_.

Although it seemed that her once best friend no longer felt the same.

* * *

Kanon confided in her one day.

“...so Chisato-chan warned me not to fall for you. I’m not sure she quite likes your flirting, but, uh, I can’t say for certain.”

Kaoru frowned. She wasn’t actively trying to seduce every girl that crossed her path, it just... happened to be like that. Still, she couldn’t deny that she loved making them happy. Just acknowledging them from across the hallway seemed to make their day, and she would continue doing so with a smile for as long as she lived.

She had a purpose now. To become the same kind of inspiration to others that Chisato was to her. 

She laid a hand on Kanon’s shoulder, causing her to tense up and look at her with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Is that so, little kitten? I guess I simply have no choice but to retreat to my room for the rest of my days until my Juliet comes to rescue me from a lifetime of desolation.”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure they both die at the end,” Michelle piped up from the end of the room.

“Fuee...? Please don’t die, Kaoru-san!”

* * *

Of course, she did die.

Not in real life, but in the play.

Romeo lost his life as a consequence of forbidden love at the same time Kaoru lost her heart to Chisato, as she felt her cry on her chest before running a blade through herself like they had practiced so many times before.

And when the curtains were drawn and Chisato lifted her head up to smile at her, eyes glistening with unshed tears, in that moment, everything else in the world vanished. The cheering and clapping, the dimmed stage lights, none of that mattered, and they were kids again.

_“...You don’t need to worry about it. I’m used to it by now.” Chisato’s voice wavered slightly, carrying a certain weight in the empty classroom._

_Somehow, it was Kaoru who was closest to crying. She couldn’t stand to see her best friend isolated from her peers for something she couldn’t even control. “But I don’t want them to be mean to you! You don’t deserve it! Just because you weren’t cast for a nice character, they shouldn’t—“_

_“Seriously, I’m... fine. Besides, I have you, Kao-chan. That’s all I need.”_

“You did well, my Romeo,” Chisato whispered in her ear, smooth as honey, in that soft voice that she had missed so much.

“You too, Juliet. We make a good pairing, don’t you think?”

Chisato got back onto her feet, but the warmth still lingered in Kaoru’s chest. She grinned.

“I think we do.”

* * *

“This ticket is for you, my love.”

Chisato read the words on it, before letting out a small chuckle. “ _Hamlet_. Another tragedy, huh? And let me guess, you’ll be playing our main prince.”

“But of course. You have me all figured out.”

_I expect nothing less from you_ , were the words left unsaid. Not because of Chisato’s extensive knowledge of actors and casting, but because she knew _Kaoru_. The most bare, basic form of her that was rarely given the light of day.

And when it was, that light would usually be Chisato.

“I look forward to it. Thank you, Kao-chan,” Chisato said, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before slipping the ticket into her bag. She seemed to relish in the sight of Kaoru’s rare blush, who was now awkwardly laughing while trying to keep cool with little success.

It continued to amaze Kaoru how Chisato would be the only one to get her in such a state.

* * *

She stood in front of the stage in the auditorium one night, focusing intently on that purple hair and crimson eyes that shone with madness as a young man was concocting a plan for revenge.

She wasn’t Kaoru Seta in that moment. No, she was the man on the stage, brought to life with impeccable acting skills honed from years of practice.

_How ironic_ , Chisato thought, unable to stop the smile that reached her eyes. Kaoru had told her how she would religiously watch every show she appeared in, and now, well...

They weren’t so different, she supposed, and she let herself cheer the loudest as the curtains fell at the end of the play. She didn’t miss the wink Kaoru shot towards her, either.

Being a fan had its own advantages. Maybe they could both learn something from each other like this, because, as an actress, Chisato wanted to have as much experience as she possibly could.

And as a person, she wanted to be with Kaoru as much as she possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift for @protosstar on Twitter!! I hope I was able to provide you with some nice kaochisa! Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Also the recent kaochisa set slayed me and I hope I was accurate enough to their pasts even though the event story hasn’t been fully translated yet


End file.
